Healing
Healing refers to the ability to restore health to a unit. Healing (heals) are distinct from other forms of health restoration (life steal, spell vamp and health regeneration). Healing cannot restore a unit's health over its maximum, as with all other health restoration. Healing also does not refer to maximum health gained from abilities. Healing Champion abilities that can heal others Note: Only the healing effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * restores health to Alistar, and half that amount to nearby allied minions and champions. * makes her channel for 3 seconds, restoring health per second to herself and nearby allied minions and champions. * restores health to target allied champion. * bounces from enemy to ally champions (or vice versa) two times, healing an ally champion when landing on them. ** Heals . ** Heals . ** Heals . * restores health to target allied champion. * "life taps" a target for 5 seconds, healing any allied champions who attack it over 3 seconds for a total of . If Vorpal Blade kills a target, Shen is healed for 33% of the normal amount instantly. * will empower himself for 20 seconds, for the duration he will heal nearby allied minions and champions for % of the damage he deals with autoattacks. * heals herself and the allied champion with the lowest percentage of health in range for . * restores health to target allied minion or champion, increasing by 1% for every 2% health the target is missing, up to . * restores health to all allied champions, increasing by 1% for every 2% health each ally is missing, up to . * restores health to himself and target allied minion or champion. If he targets himself, he heals for 140% of that value. * marks a champion for 7 seconds, if the champion reaches 0 health in that time they will be suspended in time for 2 seconds, untargetable, and then they will have their health restored by . Champion abilities that heal only the user Note: Only the healing effect of these abilities is shown here. To read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Additionally, see Health Regeneration for abilities that increase champion health regeneration, which also restores health. * heals him for every third attack when activated. This value triples while under 50% health. * passive heals him for 17 (3 level) health whenever he kills a unit. * costs health, but refunds 50% of the health cost if the cleaver hits an unit. * ,causes her and her spiderlings' autoattacks to heal her for 4 health for 3 seconds. * makes him channel and leash to a target for up to 5 seconds to deal magic damage per second. He will heal for % of the damage done. * shields an allied champion or himself for 4 seconds. While shielded, Galio heals for each time that unit suffers damage (-20% healing for each consecutive hit). * heals him for . * heals Gragas for on ability use. * heals him for 20% of the damage enemies within the area take from any source. Healing from damage dealt to minions and monsters is capped at per cast. * passively heals Irelia for health whenever she performs an autoattack. Activating increases the amount healed to for 6 seconds. * heals Irelia for 25% of the damage dealt to champions and for 10% of the damage dealt to minions and monsters. * , as empowered by , heals Karma for 20% instantly when the tether is applied, plus another 20% if the target remains tethered for the full duration (2 seconds). * heals him for if he is within the explosion radius. * heals Maokai for whenever he attacks with 5 charges of Magical Sap. He gains one charge each time a spell is used near him. * heals him for per second, increasing by 1% for every 1% of his missing health for up to 4 seconds. * deals % of the target's maximum health in magic damage to the target, dealing half the damage initially and the other half over 10 seconds. He heals himself for all of the damage dealt. * buff causes Nocturne's next attack to strike all surrounding enemies restoring health per target hit. The buff recharges after 10 seconds. Nocturne's autoattacks reduce this recharge timer by 1 second each hit. * heals himself for when successfully cast on an enemy. (This ability can only be used on minions and monsters.) * costs health, but refunds the health cost if Reckless Swing kills its target. * : For 6 seconds, Olaf gains 1% enhanced healing from all sources for every 2.5% of his missing health. * heals Renekton for 5% of the damage dealt up to a hard cap ( ). When Renekton has more than 50 Fury he deals 50% additional damage and heals for 10% of the damage dealt instead up to triple the basic hard cap. * heals Rengar for 8 (4 level) health, increased by 6.25% for every 1% of Rengar's missing health for up to 50 (25 level) health. * , sends out up to 3 ravens per second (one per target) dealing , as long as Swain is in raven form. Swain heals for 75% of the damage dealt to champions and by 25% of the damage dealt to minions and monsters. * creates an icy area for 8 seconds, Trundle's healing and regeneration is increased by . * heals Trundle for % of the maximum health of any non-allied unit that dies near him. * deals as magic damage and then deals the same damage again over 6 seconds. Trundle heals for the damage dealt. * upon activation Tryndamere consumes all of his Fury to heal himself for a base amount of per Fury consumed. * heals Vladimir for after used on a target. * makes Vladimir sink into a pool of blood for 2 seconds, becoming untargetable and dealing magic damage over the duration while healing himself for 12.5% of the damage dealt. * increases his healing and regeneration by . This buff lasts for 10 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. * causes his autoattacks to deal additional / / magic damage and heals him for the same amount. Each successive attack against the same target will stack this amount of healing and damage up to a maximum of 3 stacks. The stacks remain for 4 seconds. * , which strikes an enemy for the greater of or % of the target's maximum health, and heals Warwick for 80% of the damage dealt. * heals Xin Zhao by on every third attack. * summons a Ravenous Ghoul behind his target dealing magic damage to them and heals himself for 40% of the damage done. In addition the ghoul heals Yorick for the damage he deals. The healing effect is halved against minions. Items * Life steal restores a percentage of physical damage dealt on autoattacks as health. * can be activated to deal 10% of target champion's maximum Health as physical damage (min. 100), and heals for the damage dealt. * revives your champion upon death, restoring 30% of your maximum health and mana. * heals 150 to a target allied champion. * passive heal 200 HP over 5 seconds to your champion when acquiring a kill or assist. * increases the effectiveness of self-healing, health regeneration, life steal, and spell vamp on yourself by 20%. Spells * The summoner spell restores 95-475 Health to your champion and to a single nearby allied champion. Healed targets gain 30% movement speed for 2 seconds after being healed. Healing reduction Healing reduction effects reduce the effectiveness of all forms of healing and regeneration effects, including life steal and spell vamp. Healing reduction effects come in two forms. Healing reduction from champion or item effects is known as Grievous Wounds. All forms of Grievous Wounds reduce healing effects by 50%. Additionally, The Howling Abyss has an aura which reduces champion healing and health regeneration from all sources by 20% (this does not affect minions). It is important to note that while Grievous Wound reduces all forms of healing, both instant and over time, it does not affect health that is "gained" such as from leveling up, , or spells such as . Champion abilities * , when activated, empowers Fizz's autoattacks for 5 seconds, applying Grievous Wounds to enemies hit for 3 seconds. * applies Grievous Wounds to all targets hit for 3 seconds. * , when activated, empowers Miss Fortune's autoattacks for 6 seconds, applying Grievous Wounds to enemies hit for 3 seconds. * applies Grievous Wounds to the enemy target for 5 seconds. * creates an area of Desecrated Ground that afflicts enemies with Grievous Wounds while they remain inside. Items * passive causes basic attacks to apply Grievous Wounds for seconds. * passive causes all magic damage to apply Grievous Wounds for 4 seconds if the target is below 40% health. Spells * applies Grievous Wounds and deals 50 true damage (+20 level) over the next 5 seconds. Neutral buffs * The Howling Abyss map also reduces healing and regeneration effects by 20% for every champion. es:Healing zh:Healing Category:Gameplay elements